


Just Breathe

by blueelvewithwings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Caring Mick, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Mick, Sickfic, sick Len, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Every night, someone snores in Len and Mick's shared room. And everyone knows that it's Mick who's snoring. Who else could it be?
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: Flarrowverse Shipyard





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a "what if Len snores terribly" conversation in the Flarrowverse Shipyard Discord~

Somehow, everyone always assumed that Mick was the one who snored. Whenever someone had passed their room at night, they commented the next morning to Len how hard it must be for him, to sleep with so much noise going on, and that they couldn‘t do it. And every time, they missed the guilty little glance that Len tossed in his direction. Because while everyone assumed that it was Mick who was sawing down entire rain forests in his sleep, the opposite was true. It was Mick who sometimes lay awake for hours at night, trying to fall asleep while the sleeping man next to him emmitted noises louder than any human reasonably should be able to do in their sleep. He wasn‘t above admitting that he‘d considered smothering Len and his _fucking snoring_ in his sleep more than once at the end of a particular sleepless night. But then again, it was part of the man he called his partner and he was so used to it by now that the few nights they didn‘t spend together he found himself waking up from the silence surrounding him, and missing the comforting rhythm of Len‘s abysmal snoring.

He also knew that the reason Len often only came to bed after Mick was asleep had nothing to do with the fact that he needed less sleep or had a different rhythm, but was solely based on Mick being able to fall asleep more easily without Len snoring in his ear.

But really, most of the time it wasn‘t too bad. Somewhere down the line, Mick had discovered that Len‘s snoring was worst when he was lying on his back, and he‘d taken to spooning up behind Len and keeping him on his side all night, fixated with Mick‘s strong arm around him. Len sometimes complained about Mick being much too cuddly, but it was always with a soft look in his eyes and a gentle, almost undetectable smile. So Mick would just grunt at him and shrug it off and pretend not to notice when Len would spoon up to him before Mick had the chance to pull him in, already snuggling back against him and settling in for sleeping without being prompted.

Often, though, Mick would still wake up in the middle of the night to deafening snores, and he would inevitably find Len on his back, rolled away from Mick and sprawled out on the bed. And everytime, the sight would make him smile and forget all about his annoyance at all the damn noise, and he‘d pull Len back in to be the little spoon, and drift off again with the knowledge that his partner was where he belonged – safe and warm in Mick‘s arms and able to breathe properly. Really, the silence and even breaths were only a nice side effect for Mick.

When they came onto the Waverider, it took the other Legends less than a week to figure out that the horrible noises that sounded like the Waverider was falling apart at night was really just snoring coming from Mick and Len‘s room. And just like always, it was Mick who got the glances and Len who got the pats on his back and the offerings of sharing someone else‘s room if he needed to get away for a night. Only Sara seemed to notice Mick‘s tiredness and Len pushing over half of his coffee to Mick in the mornings and the extra attentiveness that spoke of feeling guilty. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them, but didn‘t comment on it. Well, Mick figured she wasn‘t an assassin for nothing, after all.

This morning though, when he woke up, there was no snoring, but Len was still deeply asleep beside him, on his stomach with his face mushed into the pillow in an ungraceful manner that made Mick want to do unspeakable, mushy, romantic things to him. Instead of snoring though, there was only a whistling sound coming out of his slightly open mouth, and Mick knew exactly what that meant. Snart hat been outside the day before, after all, with his parka open like it usually was, and with thin jeans that gave no isolation against the cold. And Captain Cold he might be, but his insides were as human as any others… so of course he had to go and catch himself a cold. Only when he was sick and congested would he start whistling instead of snoring, and then he would also be whiny and clingy and pouty like a little child.

Mick smiled and ran a hand over Len‘s head, causing him to stir a bit. The grumbly sound he emitted was proof of him being really out of it, and all he did was shift closer to Mick, snuggling into him, no doubt seeking the heat that was Mick‘s body.

„Sure, Lenny. Why don‘t you come cuddle some more“, he murmured and pulled him closer, trying and failing to suppress a smile at the happy sigh that got him.

„Mmmmwarm“, Len murmured and went right back to sleeping with that adorable whistling sound falling from his lips. Mick pulled the blankets up around them and settled in with his latest book, allowing Len to stay snuggled against his chest and hopefully sleep it off.

Of course, though, he would not be that lucky. Over the course of the morning, Len only started to sound worse and worse, his breathing getting more and more laboured. And though Mick knew that this was not something terrible, he was worried for his partner, raising his hand to check his temperature every few mintues. And he couldn‘t be too sure, but he felt like it was rising.

Well, it seemed like it would be time for the mother of all cold treatments then… Mick‘s homemade chicken noodle soup. Len usually pretended that he didn‘t like it, but when he was sick he could slurp it down by the bucket. So, leaving his whistling partner behind, Mick peeled himself out of the bed and started to collect his clothes, putting them on quietly so he wouldn‘t disturb Len who was mumbling something into Mick‘s pillow now, holding on to it and sounding generally discontent. He was probably upset that his personal heater had left, Mick figured.

Soon, he was in the kitchen, throwing together what he needed for the soup and fending off Gideon who promised that she would be able to fabricate it much faster. Faster it might be, but Mick knew that his cooked, homemade soup help in ways that Gideon‘s fabricated food would never be able to do. Love was an ingredient, after all, his grandma used to say. Bullshit, if you asked Mick, but somehow still true.

Just as he was about to add the pasta in the soup, Haircut appeared in the galley, trying to make small talk about some thing or another, and not letting himself be deterred by Mick‘s grunts and general signals for him to go away. Mick didn‘t necessarily want to hang out after all, he just wanted to finish the soup so he could bring it to Len and feed him until he got better. He still didn‘t have the heart to tell Haircut outright to go away, so he listened to him blabbering about and grunted from time to time to communicate that he hadn‘t completely turned his ears off.

When he turned back from the spice rack after a while, he saw Haircut over the pot, clearly trying to taste a spoonful.

A quick slap with the wooden spoon on the back of his hand made him back off.

„S for Snart“, Mick grunted, and shooed Ray off after all. No one was going to touch his soup before Len was better and had had as much as he wanted to.

With Haircut gone and pouting over his sore hand, Mick could turn back to the soup to put the finishing touches on it. He should go apologize to Haircut later, he decided. Slapping his hand wasn‘t nice. But Haircut also was like a little child, trying to steal from the pot.

Suddenly there was a shuffling behind him, and Mick didn‘t need to turn around to hear that it was Lenny, up to search for his heater.

„You should be in bed“, he informed his partner as a Lenny-shaped octopus draped itself all over his back and started falling asleep on his shoulder.

„Cold“, Lenny grumbled, sleepily puffing a breath of air straight into Mick‘s ear. „Y‘re warm.“

Of course, Len could also just have grabbed a spare blanket, but he was clearly too out of it to realise that.

„I‘ll be right with you, just finishing your soup“, he told him, and he didn‘t need to turn his head to know that Len was pouting.

„No soup. Warm“, Lenny insisted, and Mick couldn‘t help but to turn around and pull his pouty, sick partner into his arms, letting him snuggle against his chest and purr like a kitten… well, whistle like a kitten with breathing problems.

„Yes soup. And Warm“, he told Len, who clearly wasn‘t listening anyway. He looked close to falling back asleep already, now that he had what he‘d been looking for. But sick Master Thiefs needed their bed just like little children, Mick figured, and lifted Lenny to go over his shoulder while he grabbed a bowl of soup with the other. The fact that there wasn‘t more than a discontented grumble showed him that yes, Len had really managed to fall asleep standing up, leaning into Mick‘s chest.

Once back in their room he set down the bowl of soup and then laid Len out on the bed and tucked him in. Immediately, Len stirred and grabbed Mick‘s arm, pulling on it as if to drape it around himself like a blanket.

Sick Lenny really was a clingy fucker.

But there was nothing to it, so Mick just climbed back into bed with him and spooned up behind Len, who immediately snuggled back into him and settled down for some restful sleep. Mick was pretty sure he wouldn‘t remember he‘d ever been into the kitchen that morning once he woke up.

Mick was lying there for a while, listening to Len‘s whistling as he tried to breathe deeply, and the little discontented sighs and grumbles he let out in between. A touch to his forehead showed that he was heating up quite a bit. Of course, Lenny couldn‘t just get a sore throat or a runny nose. No, he always had to go all-out with fever and being completely miserable for a week. And because he was so clingy, he‘d always end up passing it on to Mick, who would – almost without fail – fall ill the week after, having to stay in bed with a cough and a fever and a headache to end all headaches. But of course, Len would be there for him as well, reaheating some of Mick‘s soup (because Mick had learned his lesson and always made a double batch now) and sitting with Mick and holding him while he slept, and the sound of his snoring would annoy Mick to no end but also lull him to sleep, knowing that his Lenny was okay again, and that he was right where he belonged, which was directly next to Mick, preferably all cuddled up with him.

But for now, it was Len who needed the care, so Mick stayed in bed with him even though it was screaming hot under the blankets with Len burning up but still shivering, and he wiped the fever-sweat off of Lenny‘s forehead and gently stroked his hair.

It was almost noon when Len finally woke up again and looked at Mick with bleary eyes.

„timessit?“

„Doesn‘t matter. You‘re staying in bed anyway. How‘re you feeling?“

„Mh...“ Len shrugged, but his pout gave away that he wasn‘t feeling all that great. Mick pressed a kiss to his temple and climbed out of bed.

„Wait here. Gonna reheat the soup.“

Len pouted more, but nodded, and Mick hoped he‘d actually stay in bed this time until he was back.

A few minutes later, he was back with the reheated soup and found Len actually still in bed, sitting up and pouting at the door. He immediately reached out his hands when Mick entered, making an impatient, inarticulate whining noise.

He was like a little child, really. It was kind of cute.

He protested against the soup for a moment, but Mick saw right through him and knew that he did like Mick‘s soup even though he always pretended to hate it, and soon enough, he was able to feed it to him spoonful by spoonful.

„Don wanna be sick“, Len told him sometime between spoonfuls, and Mick just shrugged.

„Ya gonna get better again soon, just you see.“ He then pressed a kiss to Len‘s forehead and continued feeding him.

Once the bowl of soup was empty, Len was already yawning again and snuggled down into the sheets again.

„Mh… cuddle?“ He looked at Mick with big, hopeful eyes, trusting and vulnerable in a way he never usually allowed himself to be. So really, who was Mick to deny him?

He joined Len under the blankets again and held him tight, letting him squirm his way into a comfortable position where he could fall asleep again. Len ended up with his head on Mick‘s shoulder and an arm and a leg thrown over Mick‘s body, and Mick immediately felt like he‘d gone into a sauna. Of course, he didn‘t say anything and just pulled Len closer, allowing him to snuggle close and fall asleep with the comforting feeling of Mick‘s arms around him.

And as Len continued to whistle into his ear as he slept, Mick thought that he just couldn‘t wait for Len to go back to snoring.


End file.
